COLLARBONE
by Rumified
Summary: A look inside Annie's teenage life with Mikasa as her GF in an alternative universe in modern times and the challenges it imposes.
1. Chapter 1

A/U. A/N: Time frame is present. No Titans here. Mikasa (17) and Annie (18) are both HS students, and they're already a couple in secret. Up to speed? Perfect.  
-

Her body shifted as she remain sitting down at the edge of her bed, and Annie realize that she found herself in a familiar situation. _Dejavu._ She was staring at the _same_ undone lace before her. She glanced up at her clock and noticed that she has literally spend 10 mins trying to tie up her boots. A task that takes her under a minute to do at most, evidently, she was very nervous. _I don't have time for this-I'm running late._ Annie thinks a bit irritated knowing the only thing getting between walking side by side with her girlfriend was her boots. And she wasn't going to be defeated by such a pitiful thing as an undone lace.

_My girlfriend_. A thought that always makes her smile, it's been almost a month since they became a couple, and she was forever grateful that Mikasa got the nerved to actually asked her out. _Whoever thought that calling out someone on their awkwardness was a gateway to happiness?_ Her smile brighter than before as she recollects memories of how it all began. Mikasa had asked to walked her home only because she would be walking the same way after school, _an excuse, _Annie believes. She knew that Mikasa wasn't very forward at the start, _it was weird really,_ considering how many times Mikasa boldly called out people regardless of how others will see fit, but when it came to Annie, she was nervous. _She cared what Annie thought of her._

And had she not asked, Annie would be bend over the _possibility _of Mikasa wanting anything to do with her. Enough to the point of having a psychotic breakdown if Mikasa hadn't said anything along the way. The mere statement of admitting that you enjoy spending time with them was enough to encourage her to asked her out. _Awkwardly, but none the less, asking._ It wasn't like those ideal situations that you'd wish to brag about with your friends if they'll ever be asked on how it all _began_. For now Annie didn't wished to be asked, she wanted this secrecy to last a bit longer.

_My girlfriend._

Again, Annie feels her cheeks flustered up as thoughts of her dominate them and blinks as she stares down to see perfectly tied boots. _Miraculously._ She had woken up 30 minutes earlier just to get herself ready, _for my girlfriend, _she was no fashion expert, but she liked looking presentable for her. She had abandon her usual hairstyle and let it all down, Mikasa was even bold enough to call her _cute _upon doing so, Annie had been a anxious when Mikasa leaned closer to her that afternoon and was half expecting a kiss when Mikasa simply pulled her hair tie making her hair come un-done; letting it all fall back for once.

_You're very cute, Annie._ Mikasa had said with a small whisper and smile as she pressed her lips against yours that day; giving you what you were _expecting_ at first. _Your reward for allowing it to be down._ No other girl could had been any happier than you that day, and you never went back to your usual style since then. Because deep inside Annie wanted to be cute. Not scary. She wanted Mikasa to desire her like an girlfriend should. Just the joy it brought her to see you with it down afterwards was enough for you to bear that you couldn't helped yourself but hold her hand as you walked side by side home making her blush._Your other reward._ Annie wanted to repeat that memorable day today, it wasn't very often that they got the chance to walked together to school. So today was of vital importance.

She jolted up and fixed her jeans, while still not a fan of skirts, Annie has to make sure they were still properly pressed from the night before after sitting down for what seem to had been an eternity with her boots, she stood before her mirror and turned around to make sure everything was _perfect. _Her smiled turned into a devilish grin as she decides to treat her girlfriend so early in the morning by applying a small line of clear flavor lip gloss across her lips. _Her reward._ Never a fan of makeup, but lip gloss had it's perks._ It made kissing much more fun_. Annie decided, it had cause her father heartache when he first noticed it on her and Annie had to reconfirm to him that she wasn't dating any boys. It wasn't a lie. She wasn't. _It's just complicate._ Her father wasn't the only one to notice a cheerful side to her, her peers started to notice. Armin paid her a compliment soon after she let her hair down, and while it was pleasant, she just wanted Mikasa's approval above all.

She grabs her trusty midsize jacket declaring herself to be finally _ready _and starts to make her way towards her room door.  
A loud thunder stops her at her tracks as she grabs her door handle and quickly looks out her window.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain. Annie had never really formed an opinion about the rain until now. Until that point, rain had meant an umbrella and a change of socks at the day's end. Maybe she would have to pay attention to where exactly her extra socks went. Maybe it would be muggy afterwards. Maybe she'd need a jacket because it was cold.

Just simple things. Rain was an inconvenience at worst, and relaxing to listen to at best. _Maybe. Just maybe_. But today rain was something evil, a Satan-spawned plague brought on by too much perversity and abortions and not enough disciple by the world at large; rain was something to be hated and feared. Rain was- Rain was at her doorstep. Her heart slowly sank as the realization of her hair coming undone by the rain were flooring her, of all the negative effects rain had on her appearance. _No longer perfect._

"No!" Annie blurted out chasing away such an awful thought. Her work won't be in vain, determine to quickly counter this she quickly burst her closet doors wide open and grabs a hoodie instead in a desperate effort to hide her hair long enough to finally see Mikasa trying to look as presentable as possible. She puts it on sliding her arms through it adjusting it just right, knowing that she'll need an umbrella regardless. She stares down at her boots and whines out feeling defeated. _Nothing I can do about that.. _She grabs her door knob once more and walks out grabbing her book bag along the way making her way down the stairs.

"Annie-" She looks up and sees her father called out to her as he puts down his coffee but Annie can't help but to look out the window and pause. Slowly, steadily hiding the sun away, changing its color to a bleak dispair, that was nothing more than a darker, more translucent version of itself. It was raining. Her heart began to harden. "Annie, I can take you to school. Are you ready?" Her father continues with a small smile as he gathers his things. In an involuntary moment of panic, Annie's mind jumped someplace she didn't really want it going, so she paused and forced herself to think rationally. 

_No. NO. _Her heart harden more. The consequences of the current weather situation were becoming severe by the minute. "No. I mean-it's quite alright. I'm prepare for it. Besides I'm running late-"

"More reason for me to take you. Come." Her father added in insisting once more. His eyes glared at Annie's lips and felt discomfort knowing that Annie made an _effort_ to be ready. For whom, he had no idea. He didn't wish to bring up the same subject as before, for now he made it his life goal to be the _one_ taking her to school directly. To Annie, the possibility of having her father assume that she could be lying to him was scary, but she had made sure that it wasn't his _worst of his fears_, yet. _It was more comforting that way._

_Yes, it is more comforting to be lied to than to face the truth. _The way she saw it, wasn't a crime. She wasn't lying. She just wasn't saying the alternative truth to it. _Had he asked the right question_.. Annie honestly wasn't sure if she would had been honest about it. Feeling her father vibe of discomfort she surrenders herself, knowing that going against it would be most unwise and the last thing she wanted to do was give an explanation about why she at all cost must walk out in the rain when there is perfectly a car available in the driveway.

_Yes. Make sense of that. S_he swallows hard and finally says "Alright." Annie begins to walk out as her father holds the front door open for her, and just as she steps out she bites her lower lip removing any trace of lipgloss; it wasn't for her fathers sake, it was for hers to be reminded that her morning plans were ruined. Feeling the sweet taste sink into her tongue was the nail in the coffin of not seeing Mikasa. Her reminder that it was not going to happen.

Deep in thought and in silence, Annie couldn't help but to look outside her window, it's not that she didn't wish to be rude and be ungrateful to everything her father has done, she just wished the circumstances were better. As much as she wanted to pull out her phone, she fringe from doing so because she didn't wish to add more fuel to any ill thoughts her father may have of her. That it's completely possible to be in the car ride with your parent without staring at your cell. Finally, her father spoke as he pulled up to her school.

Annie's mind cleared immediately at this new found information, and though she didn't give a smile, she wanted to. Briefly, she even felt something other than her usual vague sense of guilt towards her father. Annie stepped out closing the door behind, thanking her own father, the rain become something friendly again; Annie was very glad of this change in perspective. The more she considered her fathers words, the more uncertain she became about how to approach this matter. Her mind was quickly building up new ideas, and her heart started racing as a result. _Maybe.. Just maybe-she would. _Annie smiled inside as she walked into class.

It must had been an eternity since she last saw her girlfriend, because Miaksa couldn't hold her any more tighter than she already was. "I'm still upset about this morning." Mikasa began as she continued to embraced her tightly from behind as Annie just melted in her arms, making herself right at home. "It was out of my control." Annie commented softly with pink cheeks letting Mikasa take in her scent in, and started to sense where this was going that she tilted her head some exposing more of her neck down to her collarbone that Mikasa started to lick it. Annie closed her eyes and let out a soft sighed, she really enjoy this position, and was perhaps one of those rare moments where she was happy to be _slightly_ shorter to just be so engulf by her like this. In just those few minutes, she was fully hers. She didn't wish to just know it, she wanted to feel it. 

Mikasa lower her head more licking pass her neck to her collarbone _painfully_ slowly for Annie's taste. She couldn't help but squirm in her embrace. Mikasa's grip loosen up, but that wasn't the only thing going down, Annie felt her sides being gently caress making her eyes widen.

_Bold. Very bold. _Annie knew this side of Mikasa existed, and it very much arose her to be _desire_ by her like this, being reminded of this also makes her wonder if she would actually go all the way if she would just let her. As much as Annie was enjoying this new found affection, she knew that Mikasa didn't have much of any brakes once she'd get started. This actually excited her, and worried her as well. Mikasa's hands eventually found their focus under Annie's shirt, stroking her stomach feeling it tone, nibbling her ear in the process making Annie protests about it. Mikasa had reached her weakness. And while Annie was very much enjoying this and wish she'll never stop she knew she had to be the responsible one and glanced at her watch for a moment.

She was devastated inside. How she manage to pass 30 mins in an instant was baffling to her. She knew their time was coming to a sudden end. It was always like this. The moment they would get intimate with one another, they had to split, or perhaps it was Mikasa's fault for _taking_ her sweet time on lingering around long enough to make Annie go insane that made their departure that much more devastating. Annie groan and shifted some moving her shoulder up alerting Mikasa to stop. "We can't.. we're running out of time." She murmured turning her attention to her as she started to pull her hands out from under her shirt. "What? It's time already?" Mikasa was baffled, confuse beyond believed and grabbed Annie's wrist to look at her watch.

Devastation was written all over her face, and it was an impression that Annie share as well, and wraps her arms around her tight whining. "But I want more." Mikasa had deluded herself that by doing this, time itself will last longer. How that is even possible was beyond Annie, that she couldn't help but laughed knowing that Mikasa was always the biggest baby when it comes to this. As seconds slipped between her fingers, she had became silent as Mikasa remain her current position. _Denial perhaps._ Her cheeks became brighter than before as thoughts came into mind and she parted her lips. "Mikasa..." she began; finally breaking the silence. _The sweet torture it was._

Her tone was different, that it capture Mikasa's attention 100%, the forever silent girl, remain that way without questioning her. _Could you face her as you say it? _Annie wasn't sure if she could, but she didn't wish to be a coward about it. It suddenly became a situation where it didn't matter how she said it, she was just really hoping she won't be rejected. She turned her head to the side to face her and raised her hand up to stroke her cheek and gave her a serious expression. Mikasa's heart was racing expecting something _horrible_. "My father's not home tonight.." Annie had just delivered the softest whisper Mikasa has ever heard. There was a tone of seduction behind it all, letting Mikasa's eyes widen upon hearing such _sweet words_ feeling Annie's lips press against her sealing the deal.

_Rejection wasn't an option. It was forbidden._


	3. Chapter 3

I opted for a different style of writing, bear with me; I'm experimenting. Italics are still inner thoughts. But italics inside parenthesis are Annie's fathers remarks. Annie is very close to her father, and without a mother she was basically raised by him. Unlike the SNK universe, Annie didn't had to learn how to fight Titans cause they don't exist here. So replace kickass fighting with _etiquette._ Annie's father wanted to make sure he was at least raising her right by teaching her important morals and values. So with that _type_ of upbringing, Annie is affect by her father's approval about most things. And most of the decisions she makes it's with him in mind. So in this fanfiction you'll see a lot of Annie's inner monologs along side her father's remarks. Cause when you they your _voice of reason,_ you basically get an idea of how they'll react to anything you'll do. Understand? Good.  
_

_Fingers._ Annie glanced down and was smitten by Mikasa's fingers intertwine with hers as they both walked back to her _home_. _My home. My place of protection. My room. My bed- _Annie froze for a half second and resumed her train of thought turning a slighter pink from her cheeks looking down some. _My bed..._ A bed was something of comfort of your own, and it was the bare necessities of privacy, being in the same bed is the ultimate intimacy act available. _Nothing more private than my bedroom. My bed. _It had suddenly dawn on her that she didn't even _make_ the bed. She was so excited that morning to be _ready _for her girlfriend that the bed itself was the least of her worries. It had done it's usual job, it provided a restful nightly rest and comfort.

She glances at her hand being lock in with Mikasa's who was smiling at her in return as they walked close side by side not saying very much to one another. Both anxious, excited and very them, this is _conversation_.

_For an invitation to your house overnight with your girlfriend was anything but having tea. You know father would only approve if it was just that. Only that._Annie had never actually form any real opinion about how her father felt about that subject, it wasn't their day-to-day basic conversation. Because for that, Annie was certain she may need some tea if the opportunity ever arrived.

This was going to be was their first time together not being timed by a horrific school alarm. And a first time for them to be together without anyone for _many_ hours. _Alone_. _Overnight_. Annie's heart started to beat faster than before realizing the gravity of it all. It started to get heavy.

_Fingers have many uses. . . _Annie began and suddenly turned more redder than before as she becomes aware of where those _fingers_ might end up _in_ come tonight. _Or sooner_. Annie may be a virgin but she wasn't ignorant about those types of things. Suddenly fingers were a very erotic thought. _A_ very perverted device for wrong_-pleasurable-_uses. _They can make and break you. They can hurt you and heal you. They can... (what are you thinking about?) be pleasurable. _Annie finally submitted to her desire knowing that Mikasa had long slender fingers. For a brief moment she even wonder just how _deep_ they can go and felt an incredible _itch_ inside her.

Suddenly being hand conscious, she looks at her own hand and notices that they aren't as long and perhaps not as _pleasurable_ and she could only mutter inside in disappointed knowing that _this comes with the height difference._ But that wasn't the least of her problems since there was nothing she could do about it, but a new one took it's place- _would I be able to please her? _Annie stopped. She really had to consider this possibility, and her heart became very heavy. This simple motion actually floor her as she came to a sudden stop that wouldn't go unnoticed by Mikasa since she was held back from advancing forward by her hand.

"Something wrong?" Mikasa asked in her usual unfazed tone. Annie was nervous and she knew Mikasa could see it as well. Annie had dug her left hand inside her hoodie's pocket hiding it from her, hoping for a moment that Mikasa had never notice her fingers until now. She looked to the side with a full blush and it was Mikasa's turn to be concern. She walked closer to her now seeing clearly that something was _wrong_.

"Do you think my fingers are too short?" Annie quickly bolted her head back up to face her and blurted out nervously making the poor girl freeze in her tracks. Still with her hand inside her hoodie and with the other gripping on tighter in efforts of not having them fully reveal. Mikasa blinked. Silence. Complete utter silence.

_There it was. Mikasa's poker face. I could never read it._

Annie was quickly regretting her question, the silence made it that unbearable. Mikasa finally spoke without letting go. "... Not if you know what you're doing." Her cheeks quickly fluster and Annie's jaw dropped. She didn't think Mikasa would actually _go there_. "They're beautiful... like their owner." She added with a small smile unlocking her grip to see Annie's fingers fully before raising her hand high enough to kiss them. Annie was floored. She took a tiny step back, big enough for her bookbag to shift on her back. Her shoulders relax falling back down. In a small daze witnessing the amazing display of affection being offer to her by her girlfriend.

Annie had to seriously wonder if she ever loved anyone this much before. Her heart started to ache, she couldn't take what Mikasa was doing to her. Whatever second thoughts she had, they were quickly obliterated. Annie wanted Mikasa now. "My house is right around the corner!" She blurts out as she grabs her girlfriends hand once more-interlocking her fingers in place and takes a step forward with full speed having one thing in mind. Mikasa blinked at the sudden change of space and just smiled following suit with a nod.

Annie bursted through her front door at full haste, pulling Mikasa in, dropping her bookbag wherever she saw fit and ordering Mikasa to do the same. Mikasa wanted to be humble and respectful of being allow just inside her house, but Annie wasn't giving her the time to do so. She was pulling her from her hand upstairs towards her room. Annie didn't had to state where, Mikasa had good sense of direction, and it was pretty obvious too. She was really surprise by how _anxious_ Annie appeared before her, she hadn't seen this side before, not this open. She wish it'll never end. As Annie lead the way, Mikasa was unexpectedly rewarded the sight of Annie's _nice rear _that her jeans were making since she was so adamant about not letting go of her hand leading the way. Because really, the last thing Annie needed was a _lost _Mikasa that would never make it to her room.

_That's just unforgivable. Punishable by Law. _

Annie burst into her room pulling Mikasa in, _my secret_, and started to kiss her wrapping her arms around her sides moving her hands frantically around her, and hadn't Mikasa not push back she would had trip all over any of her girlfriends clothes on the floor. Bewilder of the how fast things were happening around her she found it best to have Annie lean against her door _for now_ and with some force pushed her against it. Annie was taken by surprise and gasped some breaking the kiss.

Trust.

_Is that what it was? Is that what my father believes when it comes to me? (You don't have to believe someone in order to trust them)_. Annie wonder as her fathers words echo into her. Just as swiftly as they enter, Mikasa was moments away from doing the same as she started to kiss her roughly against the wall sliding her own tongue inside her mouth removing Annie's hoodie along the way.

_(Trust was something that was earn between family members, not given Annie_.) Especially in Annie's case. She was even surprised by her father's comment, it didn't added up to the events that lead to it, first he was _aware_ that Annie was meeting up with someone, and to _trust_ her enough to leave her alone for the night.

_Ignorance is bliss_. _(Or I just trust you.) _Annie closed her eyes hard trying to block it out and focus on what was happening not just in her mouth, but all over her body. Mikasa was really in such haste. She had slide her leg between Annie's legs to part them and had the decency to move it _up._ Annie released a pleasurable sound as she felt her girlfriends knee touching her crotch.

_Trust._ That's what it was. And the more it began to sank in faster than Mikasa's tongue Annie started to feel guilty about taking _advantage_ of that _trust_.

_Disappointment._

Annie felted it. It had built itself from prior arguments and it manifested itself in the form of shoving Mikasa off her. Above all, _I'm angry at herself._ Mikasa looked back confused as there was now a gap between them and saw a panting Annie standing before her, her chest beating. Suddenly she pushed her again, this time with much force from her chest with both of her open hands and Mikasa let out a cried as she fell backwards onto Annie's bed.

Annie blinked softly and saw a very hurt and confuse girl on her bed. "Annie, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Mikasa cried out as she tried to lift herself up from her elbows looking at her . "No." Annie answered and just as quickly jumped into bed crawling over her in the same fashion she used when she waltz into her room, with haste. She was resting her hands on her bed on either side of Mikasa's head looking down at her as she sat above her. "No." She repeated and smile softly.

"You're perfect." She said in her most honest sincere tone that Mikasa has ever heard. Annie pressed her lips against her and tried her best to regain the energy she had earlier, before that sudden abruption that she regrets displaying before her. Surely, little by little Mikasa was getting heated herself as Annie kept kissing her as she felt Mikasa's fingers slide their way into her shirt once more.

Annie closed her eyes tighter and felt that she was still bother by previous thoughts. _I'm sorry I'm not perfect dad._ Annie paused for a moment as she felt Mikasa moving her thigh up _sensing_ that she wanted to change positions. Her eyes widen and pins Mikasa down breaking their kiss. "Forget about it." She says catching her breath some as she looks down at her forming a decent gap. "Who says you can top me?" Mikasa responds.

"You think you can top me just because you're taller?" Annie glares as she makes that statement.

"You think you can top me just cause you're older?" Mikasa strike back just as quickly.

"My room." Annie declares with a smirk leaning down some, believing that it makes _absolute _rule for calling any shots.

"My girlfriend." Mikasa boldly states stating a fact raising her head more towards her being less than an inch away from her lips. Annie's eyes become wider, her expression gradually soften as those words slowly sink in. She stares deep into Mikasa's eyes and sees fire in them. She knows that Mikasa would put up a fight, a _very good fight. _Annie was silence for a good 6 seconds, and she starts to lower her eyes some, and Mikasa believes for a moment that she has defeated her, that she has won this round.

_Satisfaction_ starts filling Mikasa as she continues to stare at her intensely, and just as it came, it's quickly obliterated by what she hears next making her eyes widen.

"My body." Annie boldly states as she whispers it into Mikasa's lips.

These words slowly echo into Annie's ears, and it becomes the loudest silence Mikasa has ever heard simply overwhelming her. Annie's chest is about to burst, and she can't decide if it was the right wording, or the way things have led, but it set an immense fire inside her that if Mikasa didn't do anything, she would seriously go insane from it. Still keeping the close positions of their lips Annie whispers "Give it to me." Her request was in a low raspy voice more sexual than the one before that only made Mikasa shiver upon hearing it. It also very much set her off.

Departing herself from her, Annie in sudden reflex grabs Mikasa's from her shirt and pulls on it lifting her up from the bed as Annie pulls back still straddle and blurts out. "Fuck me now!"


	4. Chapter 4

First off **'ITS FUCKING 4AM HERE**'. Okay moving on**. **OMFG, I AM SOO SORRY. I swear COLLARBONE was in my mind all of those times I posted FORCED. I never forgot about it, I just didn't want to lose my mindset FORCED was giving me. Do you how any idea how _maddening_ it is to change your entire perspective from 'suffering, devastation' that writing FORCED does to me, to 'establish-happy-go-lucky-lesbian-couple-about-to-have-good-times' type of thing that COLLARBONE is? I don't know how that's possible, but I'll try my best to not butcher this. I feel like I need to throw some angst in there just to balance this out. Maybe? Bear with me. I also want to apologize in advance for making an error regarding the girls age on P1. I accidentally put 16 for Annie when in reality she's 18, Mikasa is 17. Italics are still inner thoughts. But italics inside parenthesis are still Annie's father's remarks. He is still her _voice of reason. This is still mainly Annie's POV. _But I'll probably add some of Mikasa's for argument sake_. _Be reminded that this is an Alternative Universe and there is no suffering that the SNK Universe provides. And as a result those characters are drastically different than the ones you read in FORCED. This is a whole new ball park. As usual, I feed off your comments.  
-

With a sudden motion Annie pushes Mikasa down and starts to quickly unzip her own jeans still on top of her. Not regretting for one moment her earlier outburst. _Being shy is not something that will stop me from having her in me._ Determine as can be her chest is pacing rapidly and Mikasa's bewilder as Annie grabs her hand shoving it down her jeans._ Also determine_. Annie lets out a grunt as Mikasa forces her hand in biting her own lower lip becoming aware of what _awaits her_.

A tight fit.

Her hand comes at a sudden stand still. _Not the type Mikasa was expecting…_

Out of desperation and the suddenness of it all, Annie fails to _remove_ her jeans that Mikasa was having a hard time trying to slide _anything in_. Annie lets out a groan, _(Disappointed?) No. Frustration_. Mikasa now more determine pulls her jeans down from her rise but is quickly stopped as Annie is reminded that she still had her legs parted while straddling her. (_It's not going to get any lower than that._ _It's a sign Annie. Stop this.) No! _Annie shouts back to her father's remarks. (_What is it a sign of then?) It's a sign that I'm really horny!_

And Annie will be damn if clothes will stop her from having this with _her girlfriend_. She wasn't the least bit sorry about that. Her mind is greatly focus on her current predicament.

_My girlfriend. _That lines crosses her mind which forces Annie to looks up at Mikasa not realizing that she can see her underwear and was seconds away from touching her pubic hair. Annie blushes right up at that thought and parting her lips some and decides to quickly disregard it shrugging it right off. _It's stupid to think about that. I do want her to see me naked someday. Today is that day._

Mikasa's pays her no attention as her expression becomes serious staring at Annie's crotch fixated to have her hand fit once more. Annie shifts some as she looks down and sees Mikasa's fingers sliding inside her underwear struggling to make it through and just as quickly, feels her middle finger reach her clit. _Finally_. Annie gasps as she loses balance falling into Mikasa being utterly amaze at how this simple act affects her as she struggles to hold her weight up with her hands against the mattress. _Big mistake._

_It only got tighter. _Annie's sudden drop forward made Mikasa's finger slide in _deeper_ forcing itself in. Thanks to the jeans being in place and having no room to move, Annie lets out a cried as Mikasa's thumb strokes her clit taking its new place.

"FUCK." Annie blurts out letting her chin hit Mikasa's shoulder blade being out of control. Startle by the sudden outburst Mikasa lets out a mild gasp and on reflex starts moving her thumb in a circular motion feeling a warm wet sensation on her fingers reducing herself to a blushing idiot beneath her. _No stranger to the sensation herself, but new to Annie's. _Mikasa was getting clear information on how Annie reacts to it all making her turn red on contact. Annie moans out feeling her legs wobble gripping on to her bed sheets inches away from moaning directly into Mikasa's ear turning her on even more.

"Stop_—_wait." Annie mumbles out panting softly picking herself right back up, _this is not how I want it_, knowing full and well that it can be better but once more she fails to realize that she is still wearing her tight jeans. She'll be _reminded_ of that soon enough.

As she starts to sit up slowly Mikasa feels her fingers and hand tighten and her eyes quickly widen sensing _what will happen_ as Annie starts sitting right back up. "Wait—" Mikasa starts and realizes that her fear is realize as her middle and ring finger merge together due to the lack of space forcing themselves in dismantling Annie as she feels this sudden force enter her just as quickly and cries out in pleasure obliterating Mikasa's warning from being heard.

"AH—!" She cries out as she quickly latches on to Mikasa's shirt forcing her to sit right up with her which results in an even louder cry as she feels pain shoot up inside her failing to realize what _this_ has done to her. She faces the ceiling forcing her eyes close as a tear escapes her eyes making her ears turn a flustering red. She was now gripping on to her with her chest beating rapidly as she pants away having her hips aching. Annie wasn't aware that just by sitting down in this position, Mikasa's fingers were fully inside her. The tightness of the close space wasn't helping matters. If anything it was the cost of it.

Mikasa's looks at her girlfriend who in return was facing the ceiling wondering if she was _alright_—hoping to see anything that would _merit permission_ to continue on—instead she sees her neck expose for the taking and just as swiftly as that thought came, she instantly feels a new sensation that her fingers demanded her attention forcing her eyes back down at Annie's crotch. She feels a suction which makes her eyes widen. _Annie is contracting? Settling in?_ Mikasa flusters right up slowly closing her eyes feeling overheated by everything allowing herself to focus on this sensation that she had only dreamt of. Like Annie, this was all too much for her too.

She lets a soft sound of pleasure escape her lips. "Mm..." _She's squeezing my fingers in_… Mikasa's mind racing with very sexual thoughts she tries to wiggle one of her fingers only to have Annie moan out softly as her body responses to it with another _squeeze_. Mikasa exhales softly as she's overheating biting her own lower lip, believing that she has such a _hot sexual_ girlfriend and couldn't be any happier about it. The realization is hitting her at the core that she's about to go over the edge having her chest pound like crazy knowing full and well that its _excite_ she wouldn't dare to move her fingers out. _Not yet. Not ever._

Annie never really form an opinion about her jeans. She knew that it made her features more presentable and she wanted her girlfriend to enjoy the view, but never in her life that she would detest them as much as she does now, to even being _thankful_ for them all at once. It was making everything that much more intense for her.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. I feel her all the way in._ Annie thinks softly still refusing to open her eyes. Still refusing to face her. She honestly wasn't sure how to respond to all of these. _It's all too fast. _Her face was bright red, being aware that Mikasa can _feel _everything even if she's not directly seeing it isn't helping her situation. But her body makes an obvious observation: _Her fingers are long indeed…_ She swallows hard allowing herself to be reminded of that simple _pleasurable_ fact. Then a second thought hits her: _A spot that I never could never reach. _This new form information heats her up more being aware of how _private_ this place is. Chewing on her lower lip trying to control her panting she still feels her insides throbbing, feeling her girlfriend's fingers inside her—_motionless_— being grateful that Mikasa is kind enough to give her time to adjust. _Even if I am squeezing around them; is it proof of how much I really want you?_ Annie wasn't certain but she wasn't going to question it. She does want her. And more.

More than anything, Annie wants her to enjoy this moment, _because this is the best I can offer_. She thinks softly feeling a warmth inside her overwhelming her. Happiness. Bittersweet happiness.

But that moment came to a fast abruption as Mikasa makes the realization of _being inside Annie_ finally hit her like a fast bullet that results on a fast upward thrust that makes Annie's body move _forcing_ it to react to it. A loud outburst escapes Annie's mouth echoing the entire room bracing herself as she gripes on tight to Mikasa. Knowing deep inside allowing her instincts to alert her that she _wasn't_ going to stop at that. Once more Mikasa repeats the same act and Annie bites down hard to her shoulder blade muffling another cry being prepare for it this time. _(Always trust your instincts.)_

"_Fuck." _She mumbles out weakly under her breath now biting down on her shirt. _FUCK._ Is all she can think of. _It's all I can think of_. She was right to trust it. But just by feeling it wasn't nearly enough to prepare her for it.

Annie's cried sent chills down Mikasa's back knowing that she can provoke those sounds out of her. That she had that power. She isn't going to stop. Being nearly push off the edge Mikasa moves her—_motionless_—fingers as she sticks her tongue out licking Annie's neck sending a shudder down the poor girls' back. She forces her eyes to open and pays Mikasa her entire attention as she starts to kiss her wrapping her arms around her neck. She lets out small pants in-between alongside muffles of pleasurable sounds escaping her with each passing rub Mikasa deliver. _It's still a tight fit. _She thinks briefly, feeling conflicted about wanting it this way or trying to resolve this issue once and for all. Annie's a bit heated, and her mind is brought back to action as Mikasa starts pulling her shirt up with her free hand. _It isn't working._

Mikasa was really starting to damn clothes in general. It was written on her face the frustration they were giving her. They were preventing her from doing what she wanted. Making it her top priority to not be defeated, she breaks the kiss and bends down as low as her back would allow it opening her mouth as she bites down below Annie's breast latching on her shirt and pulls it right up with her teeth shocking Annie in the progress. Annie honestly couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mikasa's expression was something she hasn't seen before. Her eyes were piercing through her, _they're on fire_. It actually startle her sending her chills all over as her chest picks up its pace. _Does she want me that bad to act like an animal?_ The evidence was overwhelming. This new found information starts to excite her beyond words as Mikasa actually _manages_ to pull it up above her left breast that Annie is anything but amaze. Still speechless by her display she quickly wonders if Mikasa _ever _had such experience to be that quick about it. Her mind quickly finds its focus as Mikasa swiftly pulls her bra high enough to reveal one of her pink nipples that she quickly latches on to it rendering Annie to a moaning mess resulting in arcing her back. It was Mikasa's turn to return the sensation Annie was delivering to her fingers below.

_FUCK. _A recurring word in her vocabulary as of late, Annie really can't define this new found sensation. Her fingers gripping on to others hair as she feels her nipples harden feeling one get pull on by Mikasa's teeth having a burning sensation hit it at her core. _So bold Mikasa!_ She begins but she is willing to forgive—after all—_this is better. Better than anything I ever experience before. _Annie starts melting into her embrace, she can't escape it even if she tries, Mikasa is busy moving her fingers into her, trying to make the best of her limited space, with her spare holding Annie down from the hip, and now her mouth sucking on to her chest, Annie was losing her mind. This was all too much to handle. _Too much to endure at once._ "AH—" She screams out suddenly.

Her loud moaning was now echoing in Mikasa's ears, Annie's hips were buckling, swaying about, trying their best to not lose control—_aching for more_—but Mikasa was making it impossible to keep her resolve. Mikasa's fingers fully drench, Annie was seconds away from ruining her own favorite pair of jeans, which she wouldn't mind considering how much trouble they have brought her as of late, she still didn't want Mikasa to stop.

Feeling a sudden heat make its way inside her she quickly removes her own shirt alongside her bra not allowing it to be of any issue for Mikasa—and her—quickly sensing that Mikasa was sure to _rip it off her _by any means necessary if she hadn't done that and Annie knows full and well that stopping to do that _wasn't _an option. _Because stopping to remove petty things like ones shirt, should never be an excuse for pulling your hand out from there. It's forbidden. Punishable by law. DEATH PENALTY EVEN._

"AHH—" Once more Annie cries out feeling her temperature rising straight up stronger than before as her eye sight become blurry and starts to sense from Mikasa that _something wasn't right _as she continues rocking her hips. Annie quickly feels an alert coming her way.

A change. _No. Not now. No. What are you thinking? No. Not when I'm this close. Agonizing close. Don't_—

Right on cue Mikasa stops and pulls her fingers out shifting her entire position bringing Annie down to the bed positioning herself on top like she originally planned to. _UGH._ _Is this your freaken pride Ackerman!? _The agony is written on Annie's face. _PUNISHABLE BY_—Mikasa cuts her train of thought before she could even _complain_ grabbing on to her jeans and attempts to pull them off her once and for all. _A task that should had been perform in the first place._ Annie stares at her expression once more and knows that she is dead serious on getting them off her, she wouldn't dare to intervene with what Mikasa was doing. She was sure to not like the outcome of that and didn't wish to be on the receiving end of that. _Wish decision._ Mikasa's actions make her pant as she frantically tries to remove them off her, trying to be precise but the more she tries the more she struggles with it. Annie was sure that if she were to remain still and not help, she would be out of a pair of jeans in seconds.

She starts to _allow _this change for argument sake that it will benefit them both at the end. _Still. Horrific timing. _She pouts internally as her heart still races lifting her hips up some aiding her along the way still startle by her girlfriend's new found expression. _She is driven, she is_—_she's fucking horny. _She quickly makes that assumption—_on target_—feeling relief to actually see that. Seeing that it wasn't one sided, that she was capable of bringing her some joy through it all.

And just as quickly as that thought came, Mikasa does a final pull knowing that she's close to being rid of them that she does it with such force—_joy perhaps?_ —that Annie comes crashing down with them letting out a cried being place directly under her. _Correction. She's angry._


	5. Chapter 5

I just want you guys to know that I could have done this in a lot of different ways. And as such I _thought_ about a lot of different ways, and I played them all out in my head, and a lot came up to _dead ends_. Like it did cover something, but not what I wanted and so on. I couldn't find a happy medium. And it was really stressing me out. So I rearrange a lot of things—and I had written about 2 good pages—and I realize that it wasn't what I _wanted_. And then I wanted to kill myself. It didn't leave me…_excited?_I can't explain it. I just know that if I don't like it, you guys probably won't enjoy reading it. And who needs this aggravation? No one. I started to focus on something that, I think we all have been through—_but we don't really pay attention to it_—and I honestly haven't read anything that actually does cover it. Which is probably what motivated me to write this the way I did; and that's how our certain someone _sees_us in those moments. And how vulnerable we are because of it. I think that's very important. And if anything, it allowed me to tap into their psyche which made me value the characters more because I'm exploring something that wasn't there. Maybe it was but no one talked about it. But it did allow me to cover some ground of their relationship starting points considering that they are an already establish couple since the beginning of this fic. And I think that added more foundation to it. Hopefully you'll understand as you read along what I'm talking about. POV is a mix of both. Italics inside parenthesis are Annie's father's remarks. You guys know this. As usual, I feed off your comments.

* * *

And just as quickly as that thought came, Mikasa does a final pull knowing that she's close to being rid of them that she does it with such force—_joy perhaps?_—that Annie comes crashing down with them letting out a cried being placed directly under her. _Correction. She's angry._

And there it was, that expression that froze Mikasa in her tracks, which reminded her of how flawed and vulgar she's becoming. _Her mirror_. That's what Annie was now to her. A reflection of her actions and the effects it held were all over her expression. Mikasa's urges were that strong that invoke such expression from her. _It is sudden. It is fast._The realization was finally hitting her now as she manages to pause ever since they both walked into the room. She had expected various things about coming over, _happiness_ above all, but not _this expression_. She certainly isn't prepared for this.

_Am I at blame?_She quickly thinks feeling a sweat. _No. Annie was pulling me in quickly. She very much wanted this. Right? _Mikasa's head was spinning with no real answer and the last thing she wanted was to put the blame on anyone. Her eyes quickly glance at her fingers, remembering that Annie was very much grinding against them moments earlier, and they were still wet from _her_. All of it was proof that Annie was _enjoying_herself, Mikasa bites her lower lip, wondering if she has just justify her situation._  
_

_But isn't it human nature? To act base on urges and desires? _ Mikasa had no real answer for that since she was moments away from comparing herself to an animal. An animal that was exposed to Annie out of all people. The rage she felt that made her perform such sudden pull of her jeans were loudly heard. How frantic she was trying her best to _get them off_ her. To undress her by all means necessary. She didn't question what she is feeling let alone her actions all these times, to her it feels like it was falling into place at the right time that stopping to question it was _not an option_. _Go with your instincts. Your animal instincts._ Her heart starts to ache.

Annie remains quiet and sees her trouble expression and is reminded that seconds are escaping from _continuing_ still having an urge inside her. She knew that she had to be patient for a moment longer. _Because it's polite?_ Annie wasn't really sure about that. She just knew how serious Mikasa appears before her that interrupting wasn't going to be a good idea. The silence between the two was becoming more nerving by the second. _(But that is the real problem isn't it? Wishing to say many things, wishing to speak but unable to do so. Knowing that what you'll say is extremely delicate. Speak Annie. Say the wrong thing and end this.)_

Out of all the things Annie really needed, her father's voice echoing in her ear was _not it_. She wasn't expecting for him to come crashing down in her thoughts. If anything her thoughts were more in the R Rated path. She isn't prepared for that. _  
_

_(Certainly not for tea. Was it?)_His voiced mocked her. Annie made sure to remind her herself of that simple fact: _For an invitation to your house overnight with your girlfriend was anything but having tea._ _Damn the tea. This was worth all the tea._

Mikasa was now facing a dire situation. She's troubling her girlfriend. _By not performing? By not speaking? Because I stop? Because really, what the Hell would you say when you're involved in such a physical act that doesn't really require words?! _ Mikasa thinks miserably._ Annie. I'm sorry_. Is something she _desperately_wants to say, but for the life of her, she can't open her mouth to say it. Anything to reassure her that she was _still here_ regardless of her current actions. Anything that would dispel that she isn't just any animal out of control. Annie's frighten expression started to ease up, her green eyes fixated on brown ones panting softly as her heart beats loud inside her chest still trying its best to recover from _the sudden stop_ that Mikasa brought upon her. The _ache_ was still killing Annie as she squirm a bit beneath her.

_This is the moment to stop and think about your next move_. Mikasa's temperature is still on a rise, and she could feel her entire being warm up, her blood is still racing, throbbing through her veins, and she doesn't wish to stop now that they have come this far. _So agonizing close_. Annie would certainly vouch for that. If anyone was more _frustrated_ about the whole ordeal it was her.

_Punishable by law._

This was it. Annie's expression was enough punishment for Mikasa to ensure that she closes her eyes for a moment, trying to find ways to _control_ this and hope of finding a better solution for it. _For a moment of bliss and joy shouldn't be defined by the fear from your partner's eyes_. Mikasa has to be seriously cautious about this and be reminded that any movement she'll make will have its own consequences.

Her train of thought wasn't helping her. If anything, it started to invoke uncertainty and fear. _The complete opposite of what she felt earlier._ Reminding herself over and over again that this is their first time, trying to _understand_ just what that means. _Because knowing something is not the same as understanding it._ Feeling frozen, her eyes jot open as she receives attention from Annie feeling her cheek being stroke with her right hand. Her eyes bulge open as she feels a fire ignite inside her. _A reminder, perhaps? That Annie is waiting for me? Or… The stroke that allows it all? That would allow me to go on an—_her train of thought is cut off as Annie rubs her lower lip with her thumb. _Please… baby._ _Pay attention to me._Annie's body is screaming for her to listen.

Mikasa's heart starts beating furiously inside her as stares at her parting her lips. Annie lowers her finger tips passing her throat, making her squirm by her mere touch gliding them above her. Annie had a hard time really believing what she was doing—perhaps the reality of the situation had not yet impressed itself upon her, or perhaps it had simply shocked her into a sexually frustrated, humming ignorance that is commonly found in mental institutions. _Because that's what this is becoming if you don't do something, a mental institution worthy of having me in its place by the madness you're driven in me._ Annie whines internally. _Please do something. I'm going insane._Annie starts to lose herself by Mikasa's features as her eyes trail off seeing what she has to offer. _Mine_. She thinks softly, feeling the smooth skin on her fingertips, the warmth of her body heat against them. _All mine._Feeling a bit daze by her interaction, the sensation of _knowing_ that all of these was _hers_ was overwhelming her. Annie knew Mikasa was gorgeous, and the fact that she was hers was the icing on any cake for her. Annie parts her lips as her fingers come to a sudden stop touching the collar of her shirt being in _denial_ of such blockage. It hadn't hit her until now, but Mikasa is still dressed. _Punishable by law._She thinks softly a bit annoyed by this. _But not for long_.

The silence between them becomes louder at the intensity of it all. Mikasa is on edge, uncertain of what Annie _might_ do to her now that she has taken the lead on things. _Miscommunication at its finest._ Her temperature piques up in response to Annie's light touching_—teasing?—_Her fingers finally come down swiftly stopping in front of her chest before having her hand fall back down to her side. _Intimacy_. That's what this was. Annie was giving her attention_—nerving close attention—_the type that was never possible to achieve in school. The environment never allow it. It never allow for _anything_ to really happen. Had Mikasa known that it was going to drive her insane, she probably would had opted _not_ to do so. Being on edge was a territory she wasn't comfortable in. Being dominated was all she has ever known. She started to take the lead, but was now losing her composure with each passing second. She's crashing badly.

Sex was something that neither of them openly talked about, they were so caught up with trying to find happiness in their daily lives that only merit them 30 minutes of alone time to venture into it. They were always all over each other in those private moments that it would be an understatement to say that their _lust_ for one another.

The urges that Mikasa felt whenever she didn't wish to let go of Annie, how sometimes their kisses would go deeper than expected and it came to the sudden realization that it was a territory that they both very much wanted to explore as their hands roam around a bit trying their best to touch _but_not actually touch at all. It was sneaking up on Annie that Mikasa _wanted_ more the moment her hands touched her skin under her shirt. How her kisses were becoming different. How her tongue appears to be looking for something, trying its best to get her _taste_on her. The mere cute kisses that would only last seconds was a thing of the past because Mikasa seems more interested in deeper, longer kisses that make would surely drive them insane.

How she'll bite her lower lip as she pulled back, all sexual signs behind them. How her gentle kisses on her neck was no longer that. They would turn aggressive that always left a mark. How kissing turn into biting. How hugging turned into hands exploring under her clothes. Even if it wasn't direct contact with her privates, the motion that they would always _find_a way to venture was alarming to her. Everything was having a _new_ meaning. All of these thoughts made Annie fluster every night of just how much _further_their relationship was becoming. Every day was an extra step further. And her thoughts always manifested to such an intense activity at night that she hasn't let her partner know about it.

_Yet._

Just thinking about it was making Annie's mind go up in flames.

Annie wasn't certain if it was her current mental state of feeling dazed, her heated, passionate moment that was stolen away from her_—_whether it was her pride for stopping just to top her_—or how horny she really feels right now—even her thoughts aren't helping—_that her right hand started to touch her own skin making its way above her underwear tip toeing their way inside. She honestly wants Mikasa to be part of _this_. Annie stares deeply into her eyes as her body squirms some knowing full and well that she is teasing her own skin as they make their way lower. Mikasa's eyes quickly glance down noticing what Annie is doing. She quickly flusters up at that and her chest starts beating furiously inside her, feeling the same way she felt when she had asked Mikasa to come over earlier that day. The courage she had to build to even ask it. She is reliving it again.

_"Um…"_Annie parts her lips giving Mikasa an uncertain expression looking to the side a bit and back at her. Feeling timid about the whole thing, she herself starts blushing. It was something Annie has never done before. Mikasa had to seriously blink at this, it's an expression she has never seen before. Annie wasn't giving her any specific look, more like _help me please, I'm lost and I don't know what to do but I'm sure I want this_. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she turned madly red.

Annie lets out a frustrated sigh as she feels her body temperature rise quickly. _Fuck it._ Irritated at last Annie lifts herself up from her elbows and grabs on to Mikasa shirt pulling her down by _force_ from her collar. _Payment for the jeans_.

She stares deeply into her eyes showing Mikasa the fire inside them gripping on tight to her clothes. She'll be damned if she'll let her escape. "The only way you're going to get me off by _staring_is if you see me touch myself." She whines miserably to her in a desperate tone, feeling aggravated as she starts to feel winded. It was Annie's turn to be bold. "So do something!" She declares very annoy quickly wrapping her legs around Mikasa's waist. _Because you're mine. Don't ever forget._On instinct Annie sticks her tongue out and runs it upward licking Mikasa's lips _rather sexually_and finally releases her shirt. _Fucking mine._ "Before I _really_ go insane." She quickly adds in her _warning,_giving her a serious glare that shocks Mikasa's core leaving her speechless.

Mikasa's chest is beating furiously at that command. Her mind exploded at how bold Annie's action was to lick her like that. Her breathing becomes heavier. And little by little she feels a fire build up inside her. All of her hard work of controlling what she started went in vain. She's becoming possessed again.

Mikasa closes her eyes, allowing it to consume her with no end in sight.

Inside she was screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Anyways, this is a MATURE chapter as you can tell from that 'ranking', and it has escalated to that point _now. _It may change in the future, who knows. I'll be sure to rank accordingly regardless. In my definition, an M is mostly_ adult_ territory. Where Adults have more experience than the average teenager of _understanding. _And I will honestly say that I have no idea of the age group that actually read COLLARBONE. But this chapter covers adult themes. And I'm not referring to sex. There is a term that I used here_—_that can be considered _bad—_but I want to clarify what it means in my fiction and how_ I'm_ using it. Before I find myself in a controversial situation. I'm sort of clearing the air out of any future misunderstanding. I used the term '_Violated_'. First off, I'm not trying to alter its definition, and I'm not praising any violators out there or supporting rape for that matter. I'm not that kind of person. However I _can _be that type of writer that can write a very sexual scene that is borderline rape with both parties consenting to it that will annul any negativity towards it for the purpose of being _fanservice _to those that find that appealing. If you're not a fan of reading about being dominated and being taken advantage off, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. I cannot stress that enough. Stop reading COLLARBONE, go home. Thank you for all your love and support up to this point, I'm sorry I couldn't deliver what you wanted. Now I could save myself a lot of trouble if I could replace that word with something else, but _no. _It's the _perfect_ word for what I'm going for. Like it _makes sense_ to use that word. The way Annie uses it and her current mind frame that leads to that term _make sense_ to me. This is something that I'm _trusting_ my adult readers to understand. Hopefully it will and I don't come off as some crazy psycho. Anyways as usual, I feed off your comments/reactions.

* * *

'_The only way you're going to get me off by 'staring' is if you see me touch myself.'_

That's what Annie said. It was only _now_ sinking into Annie's skin. Deep enough to penetrate that it really makes her blush at the realization of it all as she shudders beneath Mikasa. She just realizes what she has said to her girlfriend. The statement that basically said what she is _willing_ to do to make it possible. _I honestly offer._ She thinks softly feeling a sweat come down her forehead. _Is she expecting it? _She's honestly at edge knowing that turning back now is not an option and by all cost she will deliver even if it'll kill her from the embarrassment. _Annie's Pride. At its finest._

—_if you see me touch myself_. It echoes in her head feeling it ring inside her ears at the alarming _suggestion_ she made. _Invasion of one's privacy. _Annie knows this, but she isn't that fearless to begin with; she is shy and timid. Certainly out of character to _offer_. _But—everything is having a new meaning. This means something to me._ Especially exposing yourself like this to your girlfriend isn't something she was necessarily raised to do. _(To expose yourself to anyone for that matter_. _I raised you better than that, Annie.) _ She didn't even bother herself answering back to that simple fact and she blames her recent suggestion on her _urges_ for making such poor judgments_—or perhaps I'm regarding about the degree of intimacy it'll provide, and also showing its limitations that I only wish to share with her and no one else, maybe—_Annie cuts herself off feeling uncertain of her own urges and she didn't wish to think about it any longer. She isn't in the right mind frame to debate such _petty_ things that were suddenly defining her own character.

—_touch myself._ It echoed. She makes a face this time as it flashes across her eyes not expecting such a violating thought into her head like that. There were many things forcing themselves into Annie, but not the one her body was aching for. Her chest is still racing, she's still breathing moderately fast feeling herself get warm all over gripping onto her bed sheets.

_You would think that the simple act of touching oneself remains a private experience because 99% of the time, it is. That the moment you'd date someone, you'd wish for them to partake in that experience that it would cease to be private for intimacy purposes. There were no more boundaries at that point. But really, that's a decision you'd make. Between lovers. Not just your own. _Even if Annie had devoted 4 seconds_—4 seconds?! —_out of her life to figure this all out she still wasn't anywhere near close to explain her actions_—human nature perhaps? —_if she had thought about it she would assume that it's taking a new significance in their relationship. She doesn't regret it by any means necessary, if anything she feels some excitement coiling inside, and a part of her now wish for Mikasa to ask her to _do it_. _To take the plunge. _A new sensation builds up inside that can't be describe_—_maybe it's her heated persona that is flaring up in flames in desperation for Mikasa to continue, or the insane urge she feels between her legs that made her said such things and _licked_ her the way she did_—_but the effects were making her feel _dirty_. And Annie was _welcoming_ it. _How daddy would be proud._

Annie's time is up.

Mikasa's body becomes engulf with such incredible heat that Annie can even feel it radiate off her. Still on her elbows, she stares intensely at her and she sees Mikasa's body tremble gripping onto the bed sheets with such strength_—focusing? —_as she lowers her head still with her eyes firmly shut. Annie couldn't make sense of what she is going through that trying to decipher Mikasa was not going to happen. _Maybe the same thing?_ It was a guess. That's all this was. But base on the aura Mikasa is giving she can sense that it's _something big _that her breathing starts picking up awaiting with anticipation whatever she may throw at her. She braces herself and takes a few deep breathes feeling her entire body aching. _Mikasa! _She screams in her head.

_'Do something!' _Annie's words were echoing in her head and just on cue, Mikasa's opens her eyes and glares at her, letting her that _she heard her—loud and clear—_Annie's entire being is frozen. She's taken back by the glow behind these brown orbs that burn a bright red with such fire inside them. She exhales parting her lips staring at them. It was perhaps the most beautiful display of eyes she has ever seen that it was overwhelming that she suddenly felt _tiny_. She is unmatched for them. Utterly defeated at her mercy, her expression softens, her muscles become less tense, her thighs were losing their grip around her waist; her complete and utter attention was in her eyes and she can't escape them even if she tries. With her heart rate being alarmingly high, her outer shell is frozen over. Her body eagerly wants to surrender at such magnificent display, and just as quickly as she's bewitch by them, her entire lower body gets hurled up into the air_—effortlessly—_by such strength making her fall backwards as Mikasa pulls her jeans off by all means necessary.

_I'm sorry Annie_. _But I really want you_. She admits in agony as she her heart beats furiously inside her chest. Mikasa makes that _loud _input to herself as she pulls her jeans upwards finally relieving herself of them once and for all having Annie fall back down to the mattress.

If there was ever a moment that Annie questioned or even doubted in the slightest of just _how much Mikasa wanted her_, watching her throw her jeans across the room with such force was that _moment_ that annulled it. It was frightening to witness. And an explosion came from within as the realization of it made her really excited because of it. She is more than wanted. _She is desired sexually by her girlfriend._

Annie looks down quickly fluster as can be and sees Mikasa grabbing on to her panties this time with both hands and pulls them off just as quickly disregarding if she was going to need any assistance for that. Because really, asking for assistance to remove something so _simple_ was perhaps laughable. Annie quickly gasps out gripping on tight to the bed sheets this time pulling them down with her as her legs rise up once more and sees that _permission_ isn't required_._ _Fuck. Mikasa is going to do whatever she wants by any means necessary_. Annie's lets go of the sheets and allows gravity to run its course again and watching them fall above her head and presses her lips together with a small glare feeling discomfort becoming fully aware that her lower bottom was hovering above the bed. Mikasa isn't letting her fall down again. She knows that from her expression that the Mikasa she knows is _gone, _this is someone new, someone that she has never met before. Someone that isn't going to be stopped.

Whatever _disapproval _Mikasa had about her _clothes_ were loudly said as she tosses her underwear to the side like it was _nothing_. Not even her eyes bounce off her. Mikasa was greatly focus. Being completely nude hasn't hit Annie yet, but she can feel the effects of the cool air in her room have on her body as it renders her a shiver finding its focus on her hard nipples; she disregards it and pays it no heed. _Everything is happening fast again to focus on anything once more_. And all she can do right now is just stare at Mikasa and watch her every move.

_She isn't going to stop._ _To what end? _Annie honestly didn't know. But she is certain that moments ago she was ready to let her entire being go for her sake, now the idea was a bit frightening to her. She quickly dismisses the thought of Mikasa trying to _harm_ her, declaring it '_a stupid motion' _not being capable of seeing Mikasa as someone who would bring harm to her. _Trust. This is trust._ Annie really tries her best to not confuse the trust her father entrusted her with, to the one she must have for her girlfriend. _I'm trusting my entire being to something I have never experienced. At the edge of everything, completely vulnerable for the taking. At your acceptance. At your command—_Annie ponders deeply and trails off feeling her vision get blurry as her legs remain in the air_—maybe it's the blood rushing to my head that makes me think such things. _

_'Do something!'_ Mikasa's thought shout at her and leans forward placing Annie's legs over her shoulder blades—_because Heaven forbid there should be a gap, a horrific horrible gap between two heated bodies._ _It's enough to make anyone go more insane_—Mikasa has never questioned Annie's flexibility, but is pleased it didn't provide her any challenge. Annie squints her eyes at this motion being more _curious_ than ever at what Mikasa has in mind all fluster up displaying a nice blush. More than anything Mikasa is arouse to have confirmation of what her girlfriend's _body_ can do.

_The possibilities_.

Mikasa ponders feeling excitement burning inside her. Annie can't help but tilt her head to the left as Mikasa lowers herself more pushing Annie's legs closer to her chest as Mikasa rests her hands on the bed placing them next to Annie's head towering above her. Mikasa was finally close enough to smell Annie's scent, the perfume she had earlier was still present. She could see vividly the color of her eyes. The frozen blush that was on her cheeks. _Annie._ Mikasa thinks softly to herself being quite fond of her eyes. Just as quickly as she thinks it, Annie's eyes shift breaking contact with her long enough to glance at Mikasa's left hand feeling the closeness of it.

"Look at me." Mikasa immediately command grabbing her face with her right hand forcing her attention to her and her only not letting Annie respond to it. Her voice was cold, possessive, clearly Annie has done something wrong and is being scolded for it. "Ahh_—_" It escapes Annie's lips as she stares back at Mikasa being completely taken back by the sudden change of pace with her heart racing. Feeling surprise herself, Mikasa's insides start igniting and starts rubbing Annie's lower lip with her thumb slowly not easing up on her hold. Her left hand grips onto the bed sheet as she slides her pointing finger inside Annie's mouth and whispers softly to her "you're mine."

Annie's eyes widen and strangely enough she nods. _Agreement_. Only moments ago Annie was doing the same to her, she isn't going to judge her on it. _Because inside more than anything, I want to be hers. Only hers. _She desperately thinks as her tongue strokes her finger tasting herself from the previous acts. Knowing full and well where that finger was earlier. _The act that confirms that I am yours. _Annie lowers her eyes feeling her insides fill up with _shame_, _disgust, _being completely aware that she has fallen off the pedestal that her father still held her in. _(I'm still proud of you.)_

_Because you don't know these things. You don't know the real side of me. If only you knew. If only—_Mikasa starts to ascend her finger out and is stopped as Annie bites it firmly wrapping her mouth around it giving it a gentle suck before releasing it panting some. Mikasa could feel the hot air inside Annie as she slides it out and grabs her by her wrists holding them down as she lowers herself enough to kiss her directly sliding her own tongue in caressing against hers. Mikasa tilts her head to the side getting a better reach deepening the kiss as Annie makes a mild fist knowing her efforts of trying to do _more_ was in vain as her body squirms aching under Mikasa's strength. _It isn't fair. _ _I'm a nervous wreck. My heart willing to burst any moment, this is my intimacy with you. It's invasive. I feel violated. I'm exposed above all—_Annie gasps for air as Mikasa departs from her mouth and starts biting the lower lip as Annie tries moving her wrists once more. Mikasa looks up and sits up relieving her hands and just as quickly as she does, she grabs Annie from the hips and turns her over. "Wait." Annie protests unsure of what Mikasa has in mind, but Mikasa won't let her. With force once more she quickly turns Annie around having her face the bed—_anything but me_—and crawls over quickly as she slides her hand in front of Annie's crotch grabbing it—_claiming ownership_—rubbing it roughly feeling her folds wet from prior events as she slides 2 fingers in.

"AH—" Annie moans out loudly but bites down the cry with her bed sheets trying her best to muffle it.

_I'm sorry, Annie. But I really want you. Now. _Mikasa lowers her eyes stating that fact once more very determine to make that possible. She licks her once more up to her ear and gives Annie another command with the same tone as before.

"I want you on your knees." Annie's eyes widen as Mikasa doesn't really give her any time to comply. Mikasa preps up on her knees biting her shoulder blade making Annie's temperature rise feeling her entire body heated trying her best to not lose control as she cries out in pleasure. "Spread." Mikasa ordered knowing that she could get a better fit than what she was getting. _Fucking mine._ Mikasa reminds herself as her heart starts racing please to feel a tight fit once more. Annie complies to her as she spreads her legs more giving her easier access as she pants out loudly underneath her unsure of what to do with herself.

Mikasa forces her fingers in deeper making Annie cry out against her will. "FUCK." _There was no denying it. This is more pleasurable._ Annie closes her eyes firmly and bites down on the bed sheets trying her best to not lose it as she grips on tight to them. _Mikasa isn't going to stop. _She knew better to follow her instincts. _At your mercy. At your command. _They start echoing in her head. With her fingers better in place Mikasa starts moving forward knowing the effect will be stronger and starts grinding against her making her move with her. Annie starts panting wildly as a few moans escape her trying her best to muffle it biting down on the sheets. Her ears were a bright red, she was losing her mind with each passing second. She would never assume Mikasa to be that bold as to go this far. She feels a sweat come down her forehead as she her body moves against the bed feeling Mikasa squeeze her clit. "AH—" Annie cries out as her body twitches and hits the bed hard gripping on tight again feeling her knees almost wobble.

Mikasa forces her fingers back in seeing that Annie is getting tighter and even wetter as her body starts twitching beneath her. Mikasa starts panting feeling herself warm up quickly remembering the sensation from before and smiles knowing that Annie was coming close again. _Agonizing close_. Then the unexpected happens. Annie starts doing something that catches Mikasa's eye. _She's escaping?_ Annie wants to be put out of her misery. She's aching forward, gripping on to the covers trying to break free from her hold surely close to losing her mind knowing that something will happen if Mikasa carries on. This was proving too much for her to bare.

Her vision comes blurry as tears form in her eyes, Annie's head starts spinning, she feels like it's going to melt any second. She wasn't feeling this earlier when she was _close_, if anything it was building up _gradually_. _Maybe its' because there is no blockage that it's more intense?_ Annie assumes quickly as she makes a grab for her pillow. _For anything! Stop. Please stop. _Annie shouts in her mind as she's panting hard unable to catch her breath as she leaves traces of her saliva on the bed. Mikasa doesn't let up and holds on to her and doesn't ease up on her movements determine to get her off this time. _Something is coming!_ Annie has never felt this way before, but it starting to feel a _bit familiar_. Her eyes quickly widen up, the realization that she _could urinate_ on Mikasa was alarming to her that she desperately needs her to stop. "Sto—" she tries to blurt out looking at her but Mikasa isn't listening to her. If anything, her movements become more aggressive as she twists her middle finger around before thrusting it deeper joining the other. Annie starts wailing burying her head into the bed as she tries to lift herself up some. _FUCK._ _FUCK._ She quickly looks behind her from underneath passing her own breast from view and sees a small trail of her own fluid down her thigh and sees Mikasa's fingers at work. Knowing that they are the cause of that trail.

Her face hits the bed once more and agonizing rubs her forehead against it trying to shake the imagery off before looking to the side at Mikasa being completely red. "No." She begins, this time a small whimper and swallows hard trying her best to communicate. With one final attempt she tries to grab Mikasa's hand with her right one in hopes of pulling it out but fails miserably as Mikasa simply brushes it off. Her knees give out, whatever strength she had before was now gone, her movements were all Mikasa's doing. As much as she really wants this, as much as how good this feels, as much as her body may be on fire, she doesn't want to pee on her girlfriend.

_At the edge of everything—_her thoughts begin._ Completely vulnerable for the taking_. She cries out again feeling utterly hopeless knowing full and well that she wasn't going to stop. _To what end? _Her thoughts screaming at her, repeating early events that have led to this moment. Reciting important passages that defined her situation.

"AH_—_!" She shuts her eyes tightly, feeling the sensation arriving at her doorstep any second now. She braces herself for it gripping on tight to the sheets squeezing around Mikasa's fingers feeling herself burn inside with immense fire. _At your acceptance._

—_At your command._

Her mind immediately goes blank. There is a loud ringing in her ears. The room instantly becomes silent. Her entire body tenses up in midair. Her knuckles tingle, her toes are curl up. Her muscles are clench. Her blood is throbbing through her veins pulsating across her body. Annie starts having this incredible sensation sweep over her body. As if the world's ocean ascended from below her and is now hovering above her spitting her out into a vacuum, feeling a moment of tranquility beyond anything she has ever experience. She absorbs this moment to the fullest. Completely transcend, feeling numb all over letting herself get suck into this abyss. And just as sudden as this moment came, the world's ocean came crashing down so abruptly that it forced her to open her eyes bringing her back to Mikasa.

Annie parts her lips and exhales silently feeling utterly drain.

Annie isn't aware that the loud ringing in her ears was her scream before blacking out, she isn't aware of how tighten she clamp up around Mikasa's fingers and has _yet _to release them which are now perfectly still inside her. She isn't aware of the shaken expression Mikasa now has because of the whole ordeal. She isn't aware of how she confuse the difference between _coming _and _going_ like she thought she would. There are a lot of things that Annie isn't aware of during those 10 seconds of pure bliss. But she was grateful that Mikasa let her have it.

"Again?" Mikasa offers softly as she leans down giving Annie a kiss on her back. Annie blinks softly and stares at her in silence.

She quickly smiles.


End file.
